Mazdu A'liel of Karvas
"What is there to say about Mazdu A'liel that hasn't already been heard in a distant rumor." - Bar Patron of Passage Backstory Mazdu was born in the Eldeen Reaches near the borders. His mother surprisingly was a Valenar Elf named Solana A'liel. Mazdu never met his actual father, but has heard about him in whispers from his mother as a boy at night when she believed he was asleep. Though unusual, the mother and her son found themselves among a very welcoming society and Solana, with her natural Arcane talents, quickly proved her use to the local Druidic Sect known as The Greensingers. She found a new lover; a firbolg named Tert Bonda, a mountain of a man, he was very in touch with nature. Tert and Solana took young Mazdu on many many sabbaticals, spreading the love of nature and peace across the land. Mazdu one day while traveling got out of his parents vision for a brief moment and ended up messing with the wrong pack mule of their stable. One swift kick to the side of the head left Mazdu in a deep coma for around 2 weeks, and shattered his left horn near the top of crown. After searching in vain for those 2 weeks for a suitable cleric, Tert finally ended up invoking a ritual to revive the boy, but gave up parts of his own vitality in doing so. Tert, still lives, but has aged much more rapidly than a normal firbolg since. About 3 years later one special night in Cyre during the Festival of Fire, Mazdu encountered a blind oracle who was reading fates at a booth. The old man inspired Mazdu to attempt to learn harrowing on his own after having his own fate read before him. He had Solana purchase him books on card reading, magic tricks and fate harrowing. He met a man claiming to be from another world at some point in time during this time also and he told him of a God with sight to see all, and still has a personal bond to this God to this day. As a teen, Mazdu began to take interest into his mother and fathers organization, The Greensingers and started to want to join them himself. Upon learning of this passion, Tert was mighty proud of his son and the two of them returned to the Eldeen Reaches to allow Mazdu to begin training. Tert noticed Mazdu, though not the greatest spell slinger, had a strong sense of faith about him and could swing a hammer and flail like no other he had seen in his Adventures. He soon brought him to the Paladin forces of the Greensingers (a sect of the Sovereign Host) and paid for his tutelage. 5 years later Mazdu, finally maturing into a full man emerged with a strong sense of self. These Paladins taught him the faith of Arawai, the goddess of farmers and nature. Mazdu was quickly promoted within the Greensingers and ended up becoming the Captain of the 41st Air Battalion of Eldeen. His ability and cool-headedness earned him many marks during the multitude of battles he transported infantry into. By 993 Mazdu was considered the steed of the 5th best squadron in the sky, many believe though he could have been the first or second, had he not been piloting a transportation vessel. After one particular instance of dropping off tropes in Cyre, Mazdu ended up saving the life of a high ranking noble of Breland by diving after him in the midst of fierce combat. He broke his ankle in the fall to the next deck and was discharged for a short time. During this time in the next year, Mazdu, Tert and Solana traveled as a family in the name of the Greensingers protecting nature from those who would corrupt it. This eventually lead them back to the land of Cyre, when Mazdu was finally recognized for his efforts in the war and returned to his airship.Category:Characters